Additional Investigation
Please see Additional Investigation - Rewards if you are looking for a full list of the rewards given to you by the respective suspects. Additional Investigation is the post-indictment chapter of each case, and is considered to be the last chapter of the case. Premise In every single case after the killer is arrested, with the exception of the first case, you MUST complete a chapter called Additional Investigation to unlock the next case. In this chapter, you will check up on some of the characters who were suspected but turned out to be innocent. The tasks range from helping out innocent suspects who are in need of something, get more information about the most suspicious, or even catching post-murder findings (such as drug-dealing). In some circumstances, there will be innocent suspects who you will have to help by examining an item before investigating a scene. These suspects are Kevin Parker, Luke Harris and Janice Mills. YOU MUST examine an item before you investigate a scene where your help is required. Sometimes the innocent suspect already has something in mind already and will tell you a list of tasks he/she will need help on, so you only need to investigate, examine, analyze (if necessary), and report back to the innocent suspect. So far Martha Price is the only suspect confirmed to already give you a list of tasks she needs help with. For Grimsborough, only one suspect needs to be spoken to in Case #1, and two suspects will be spoken to in Cases #2, #51, #52, and #56 but in Case #56, one suspect has to be dealt with at a time. Cases #3-#50 will have three suspects whom you need to talk to for the tasks aforementioned. For Cases #53 & #55, there will be 3 innocent suspects to check up on, but one of them can't be checked up on until the other two are checked up on first. For Case #54, there will be two legs--one with the killer and the innocent suspect, and the other with just the innocent suspect. For Pacific Bay, there will be 3 suspects who will be checked up on but only two of them will give you rewards for satisfying their requirements for now. Unlock Conditions *All cases require mastery stars to unlock the Additional Investigation with the exception of the following cases: The Kiss of Death, Innocence Lost, A Deadly Game, The Secret Experiments, The Lake's Bride, The Haunting of Elm Manor, No Smoke Without Fire, The Wollcrafts' Creature, Murder on Campus, Killing Me Softly, At the End of the Rope, The Devil's Playground, The Reaper and the Geek, Spring Break Massacre, Marked for Death, An Elementary Murder, The Rorschach Reaper, Blood and Glory, Troubled Waters, The Scent of Death, A Shot of Beauty, Drive, Swing, Die, One Wedding and a Funeral, Good Girls Don't Die, All the King's Horses, Snakes on the Stage, It All Ends Here, A Brave New World, Burying the Hatchet, The Poisoned Truth, Ashes to Ashes, and There Will Be Blood. Trivia *Starting from Corpse in a Garden, there will always be one Additional Investigation leg that gets you a burger for completion of that leg. In addition, you will have one leg that rewards you with free clothes starting from The Grim Butcher. *Effective in The Wollcrafts' Creature, the Additional Investigation of XP will change to a reward of an amount of coins instead, given that the majority of players have unlocked everything in the avatar shop already. *A Brave New World is the only case in which you don't get rewarded with coins nor EXP. *Ginger, Rachel Priest, Margaret Littlewood, Gertrude Piccadilly, James Savage, Irma Anderson, Lola Vallez, and Serena Johnson are the only suspects who give you the same reward (burger) in two of their appearances in the Additional Investigation. *Victor Wollcraft is the only suspect who will give you 3 burgers in the Additional Investigation. *Chad Baker is the only suspect who will give you free clothes in all of his appeareances in the Additional Investigation. *Caroline Fitzgerald, Martha Price, Adam Bentley and Howard Johnson are the only suspects who will give you 18,000 coins in two of their appearances in the Additional Investigation. *Howard Johnson, Jenny Quaid, Anakee, Carly Lewis, and Derek Stone are the only suspects-to-date who will give you 2 different rewards for completing their respective Additional Investigation segments. See the Rewards List for details. **Derek Stone will give you one reward for one part, and coins for the second part, making him the first suspect to give you two different rewards for two different legs of tasks. *Kevin Parker, Luke Harris and Janice Mills are the only suspects whom you help by examining an item before investigating a scene in the Additional Investigation. *James Savage, Howard Johnson, and Anakee are the only suspects who reward you with different rewards (XP or coins, clothes, and burger) through their appearances in the Additional Investigation. *Cathy King and David Jones are the only characters in the game who appear in the Additional Investigation of a case in which they didn't appear as suspects. *Cathy King is the only suspect to appear in the Additional Investigation of two cases twice respectively in which she didn't appear as a suspect. **She's also the only suspect so far to appear in more than three Additional Investigations. * Maple Heights and the Airport are the only districts in Grimsborough in which all cases require no stars to proceed to the Additional Investigation. * The Poisoned Truth is the only case in which the killer appears in the Additional Investigation of the respective case. * Mikhail Levin, Alden Greene and Ashton Cooper are the only killers who appear in the Additional Investigation after being incarcerated. * There Will Be Blood is the only case which features its Additional Investigation image differently than others. Gallery 1-2.png|The Death of Rosa Wolf 2-3.png|Corpse in a Garden 3-4.png|The Grim Butcher 4-4.png|The Dockyard Killer 5-4.png|A Russian Case 6-4.png|Good Cop Dead Cop 7-4.png|Death by Crucifixion 8-4.png|Beautiful No More 9-4.png|Burned to the Bone 10-4.png|Under the Knife 11-4.png|Into the Vipers' Nest 12-4.png|Blood on the Trading Floor 13-4.png|Bomb Alert on Grimsborough 14-4.png|Fashion Victim 15-4.png|Family Blood 16-4.png|The Kiss of Death 17-4.png|The Last Supper 18-4.png|In the Dead of Night 19-4.png|Innocence Lost 20-4.png|A Deadly Game 21-4.png|The Secret Experiments 22-4.png|To Die or Not to Die 23-4.png|The Final Journey 24-4.png|Anatomy of a Murder 25-4.png|The Ghost of Grimsborough 26-4.png|The Summoning 27-4.png|The Lake's Bride 28-4.png|The Haunting of Elm Manor 29-4.png|No Smoke Without Fire 30-4.png|The Wollcrafts' Creature 31-4.png|Dog Eat Dog 32-4.png|Murder on Campus 33-4.png|Killing Me Softly 34-4.png|Dead Man Running 35-4.png|At the End of the Rope 36-4.png|The Devil's Playground 37-4.png|The Reaper and the Geek 38-4.png|Spring Break Massacre 39-4.png|Marked for Death 40-4.png|An Elementary Murder 41-4.png|The Rorschach Reaper Cps_chapter4.png|Blood and Glory Cps chapter4 mitm.png|Troubled Waters 44cps_chapter4.png|The Scent of Death 45_chapter4.png|A Shot of Beauty 46_chapter4.png|Drive, Swing, Die 47chapter4.png|One Wedding and a Funeral Chapter4(48).jpg|Good Girls Don't Die Tetetetreimage.jpg|All the King's Horses Add50.png|Snakes on the Stage Cover5.jpg|It All Ends Here AI52.png|A Brave New World AI53.png|Burying the Hatchet AI54.png|The Poisoned Truth Cover4-55.jpg|Ashes to Ashes Cover4-56.jpg|There Will Be Blood C57Chapter4.jpg|Shark Attack! Category:Criminal Case Information